


.:Fall For You:.

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drunk Driving, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has always thought that no one truly cared for him. All of his friends were fake in his eyes. Even so, he always had the feeling that he could trust Arthur no matter what. After Francis drunkenly confesses his love to Arthur, and Arthur admits that he returns the feelings, the two start living together so that Arthur can look out for Francis and keep him from drinking anymore. Even with all the daft things that Francis does, Arthur will always love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.:Fall For You:.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_  
~*~  
  
    Over the course of the last few years of his life, Francis had developed some habits that were rather unhealthy for him, as they would be for anyone. One of those habits was drinking. It was an easier, more enjoyable and less immediately dangerous habit than some of the others that he had, which he was trying harder to stay away from, but it was expensive and it still wasn't healthy for his mind or his body.   
  
    He didn't believe that any of his "friends" truly cared about him, but nevertheless he had listened to them when they had told him that he needed to stop hitting up the bar every night when he came home from work. He'd been on a two-month streak of not visiting the bar at all, and it had been three weeks since he had had a drink at home. He was doing wonderfully in finding other ways to relieve his stress, but Francis was no longer a strong man, and everyone knew that his resolve would eventually crumble.   
  
    It had been an extremely stressful day at work, more so than he had suffered in a long time, and Francis was at his wit's end. He needed something to dull the pain and the stress and the exhaustion. When he drove past that old bar on the way back to his apartment, well, he couldn't resist stopping by for a drink or two.  
  
    Unfortunately, when two drinks didn't make him feel better, he ordered another, and when that didn't work he ordered another, and before he knew it he was swimming in alcohol and hammered worse than he had been in half a year. His legs were shaking, and so were his hands. He couldn't see straight and he couldn't think straight. He was tired and the people around him were looking scarier and scarier with each passing second. He didn't want to be here anymore, but with the state he was in, there was no way in Hell that he could drive, and he'd be passed out in an alley before he was able to walk back to his apartment.  
  
    There were only two more options that Francis could think of, and those were calling a taxi or calling a friend. The taxi option was definitely less appealing to him. He didn't really want to be in a strange car with a strange person at this time of night when he was in this state. A friend would take care of him, he knew, but who exactly could he call...? Again, he didn't believe that any of his "friends" really cared about him, much less that they would come to pick him up from a dingy old bar at a quarter past midnight.   
  
    The first person that came to mind was Arthur. Out of everyone who "didn't care", Arthur was the one who was the closest to caring. After all, he listened to all of Francis' complaining and seemed to always be there for the Frenchman whenever he needed something. Even if the two did argue with each other like cats and dogs, it was mostly because Francis would do something "daft", as Arthur put it, and Arthur would have to yell at him for it.   
  
    No doubt Francis would be yelled at again tonight, but Arthur was the only option he had. Sighing, he reached his shaking hand into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out. He unlocked it and searched for Arthur's number quickly, calling it as soon as he found it and putting the phone to his ear, clinging onto the thing for dear life.   
  
    Arthur answered rather quickly. He had been up late with some paperwork that he had to finish and had only just now completed it. He was rather irritated that someone was calling him this late, especially when he wanted to sleep, but when he saw that the name on the caller ID was Francis, he knew there was no way he could ignore the call. The git might be in trouble, after all...  
  
    Sighing heavily, Arthur answered the phone. "What do you want, Francis...? Is there something wrong, or have you just called to cry to me again?"   
  
    Francis, on the other hand, sighed with relief when Arthur answered him. Though, unfortunately, Francis' mind was a bit too hazy to speak in English properly and he instead began speaking in slurred French about his dilemma. Arthur couldn't understand much of what Francis was saying, but knew enough to decipher that the Frenchman was drunk at a bar once again. He knew Francis well enough to know which bar it was.   
  
    Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up from his chair, getting ready to leave his apartment as soon as possible. "Alright, hang on, Francis. I'll be right there."  
  
~*~  
 _But hold your breath  
Because tonight's the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_  
~*~  
  
    The bar was only five minutes from Arthur's apartment. He drove there quickly and in silence, and didn't bother to turn the car off once he had gotten out. He walked brusquely into the bar, scanned around for Francis and found him in a manner of seconds. Francis didn't put up any resistance as Arthur helped him stand up and dragged him out to the car.   
  
    It had only been a second after Arthur had helped Francis get situated in the passenger's seat of the car, and Francis had already fallen asleep. Arthur sighed softly and shook his head as he climbed into the driver's side and began driving back to his own apartment. He didn't want Francis to be alone tonight. He needed someone to keep an eye on him.   
  
    The drive back took the same amount of time as the drive there. Francis only had five minutes of sleep before he was woken up and dragged out of the car. Arthur led Francis into the building and into the elevator. Arthur's apartment was only one floor up, but Arthur didn't want Francis walking up the stairs in his condition. Arthur led Francis out of the elevator and into his apartment, luckily without any mishaps.   
  
    Once they were inside, Arthur let go of Francis, who could seemingly stand on his own by now. Francis trundled over to the couch and flopped down on it. Arthur sighed and went to sit next to him. Francis wanted to rest his head against the back of the couch, but in his stupor, he misjudged the distance and ended up resting his head on Arthur's shoulder instead. Arthur tensed up slightly, but let it slide. He was genuinely concerned for the poor Frenchman, and wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.  
  
    "A-Arthur...?" Francis mumbled, looking up at the Brit.  
  
    "Yes? What is it, Francis?" Arthur asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.  
  
    "I-I... Mm...  _J-je suis desole..._ " Francis stuttered out, trying to get his brain to wake up enough to speak English and utterly failing.   
  
    Arthur knew this small bit of French, though, and he sighed again. He patted Francis' head gently and combed through the Frenchman's hair with his own fingers. "Don't apologize, Francis. It's... It's not a problem. I just... I wish you'd take better care of yourself," he responded.  
  
   "I-I know... I-It's just...-" Those were the only English words that Francis could speak before he slipped back into French, rambling about everything horrible that had happened today and all of this week that pushed him to his breaking point until he was almost in tears. This, of course, only made Arthur frown.  
  
    "Hey now... F-Francis, I... I know that life is quite terrible for you right now... A-and I know that I'm not making anything better, what with my constant yelling at you and arguing with you, but I don't mean to make you upset... I just... I just care about you, you know? And I wish you wouldn't do such terrible things to yourself. It makes me angry," Arthur told him, continuing to play with the other's hair, which made the Frenchman calm down faster.  
  
    There was silence for a few moments before, finally, Francis had calmed down enough to speak proper English. "I-I'm sorry, Arthur... I-I don't mean to make you angry... And I deserve to be yelled at... At the end of it all, everything that happens to me is my own fault. I don't even know why you're still around. Everyone else has always left me by this point... I thought for sure you'd hate me by now... But you're always there and I... I'm very grateful for that..." he said slowly, taking deep breathes between each sentence and still struggling to form the words on his tongue, but he managed to pull it off.   
  
    Arthur scoffed, and turned his head away for a moment. "Git, don't be so daft... Of course I don't hate you..." he said, and added, in a voice that was barely audible, "I like you, after all... I could never hate you... Idiot..."   
  
    But Francis heard the words, and they warmed his heart, and they made him happy. He laughed softly, his expression going from guilty to joyful in an instant. "I couldn't hate you, either, Arthur. Never for a second," he declared.   
  
    Arthur grunted softly in response, which made Francis pout. Feeling his body become slowly more and more tired, Francis decided to shuffle further away from Arthur and lay down on the couch, resting his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur gasped softly and looked down at Francis' face, his own face growing steadily redder with each passing second, but he did nothing to make the Frenchman move. Even after Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and laced their fingers together, Arthur did nothing.   
  
    "After all, I... Well, I like you too..." Francis began, but stopped himself. In his drunken state, emotions towards the Brit that he had been bottling up for ages were suddenly surfacing and dancing around in his head and on the tip of his tongue, desperate to be spilled out and known to the world. What Francis would say next would be a complete and total accident, never meant to see the light of day, but his words would be sincere and, in the end, they would benefit both him and Arthur.   
  
    "It's... I-it's  more than just that, Arthur... I don't... I don't trust many people... But I'd trust you with my life, because when I'm around you I feel safe... I-I feel warm and secure and I know that you won't let me down... A-and no matter how many times you yell at me, I always come to you when I need something because I know you'll always be there... I-I'm so happy when I'm with you, and  _only_  when I'm with you. My heart beats faster when I'm around you, and I..."   
  
    He sighed softly. "Oh, Arthur, don't you understand what I'm trying to say...?" he asked quietly.   
  
    Arthur was shocked to hear such a statement from Francis. Of course, he knew right away what Francis was trying to say to him, and knew how hard it was for the Frenchman to say "those three words" that every person had always wanted to hear from the person that they wanted to be with. Arthur was no exception. He longed to hear Francis say that to him, and longed for the day when he would earn Francis' complete and total trust, enough for him to say them. He had never planned on admitting it, either, but he did love Francis dearly, and hearing those words from him made his own heart flutter, but he was intent on keeping his cool.  
  
    "Oh, Francis, stop hiding yourself behind those dim phrases... I know what you're trying to say, Francis. I know you love me. And I... I lik-...  _Love_  you too... So much... Your heart... I want it all for myself..." he whispered, staring down into Francis' eyes with a loving gaze that he had not given to anyone before.  
  
    Francis' eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. He hadn't expected Arthur to be so calm about his confession, let alone reciprocate his feelings. "I... Are you serious, Arthur...?" he asked, almost choking on his words.  
  
    Arthur nodded, and tucked a strand of Francis' hair behind his ear. "Yes, I'm serious," he answered.  
  
    Francis' lips curled into a wide grin, a genuine smile unlike one he'd had in a very long time. It had been  _years_  since he had felt this happy. In fact, he was so happy that he started to cry, and as Arthur wiped the tears away from Francis' eyes, the final words that he had been holding back for so long came tumbling out of his mouth without a second thought. Arthur had earned them. He had definitely earned them.  
  
    " _Je t'aime,_  Arthur...!" he shouted, once in his own language, and again in Arthur's, "I love you...!"  
  
    Arthur was shocked to hear the words from Francis' mouth, but even so, all he could do was smile and laugh softly. "I love you too, Francis..." he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the Frenchman's forehead. "I love you too..."   
  
~*~  
 _This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_  
~*~  
  
    After having confessed their feelings to each other, Francis found that he was even lonelier than usual when he was not around Arthur, and Arthur found himself worrying far too much about Francis and his well-being. Though it was a big step in a relationship formed so early, the two quickly decided that they needed to live together, and so, they bought a house together and moved in with each other as early as they possibly could.   
  
    For a while, everything seemed perfect. Though they worked at different jobs, Francis and Arthur still got to spend every morning and every night together and usually had the weekends to lay around and cuddle and do whatever they wanted with each other. Francis was happier than he had been in a long time and his depression seemed to be slowly fading away. In turn, that made Arthur happier. The two of them still had their little spats every now and then, but for the most part, it was wonderful.   
  
    When Francis and Arthur moved in together, Arthur told Francis that he had to make a promise. A promise that he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. No more cutting, no more drinking, no more smoking, nothing that could do any damage at all to himself. Francis had agreed, though a bit reluctantly. He had made the promise that he wouldn't do such vile things to himself anymore, and for six months, he kept that promise.  
  
    But Francis was no longer a strong man. Everyone knew his resolve would crumble.   
  
    Arthur and Francis had a rather large argument one night, an argument that led to both of them screaming at each other at the top of their lungs and had left Francis a sobbing mess on the bedroom floor. The two had slept apart from each other for the first time since they had moved in together, Arthur taking the guest room and Francis just pulling the blanket off of the bed in the master bedroom and crying himself to sleep on the floor where he already lay.  
  
    The two didn't speak to each other the next morning. In fact, Arthur had already gone to work by the time Francis had woken up. The fact that Arthur wasn't in the house when Francis woke up caused him to have a panic attack. He was afraid that Arthur had left him, and couldn't calm down until he found the note that Arthur had left for him on the kitchen counter, assuring the Frenchman that he was only gone to work and that he'd be back later that evening.   
  
    Even so, Francis was in a terrible state of panic for the rest of the day. He wanted something to drink to keep his mind off of the pain in his heart, but Arthur kept all the alcohol locked up in a room in the basement and always kept the key with him so that Francis couldn't get into it unless Arthur was with him. Francis wrestled with himself all day, one half of his mind telling him that he needed to keep his promise to Arthur, and the other half telling him that he could sneak out and get a quick drink at a bar and Arthur would never have to know.   
  
    Eventually, the temptation became too great, and Francis gave in to his darker side. It was already pretty late by the time that he had decided to go, and Arthur would be back in a few hours, so Francis knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get away with it. He drove to the usual bar and ordered a drink, having every intention of leaving after having just one, but the taste of the liquor that he had been longing for was so wonderful. He downed one after another like it was water and he was a man dying of thirst.   
  
    He was somehow able to stop himself after a while, and luckily wasn't nearly as drunk as he had expected himself to be. He could still stand on his own and could still speak English properly. He was shaking and his mind was hazy, but he figured he'd be alright. He had to get home before Arthur did and he had to make sure that he had brushed his teeth and was asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, so that Arthur didn't suspect anything. That also meant he had to drive back home while he was drunk.   
  
    For a little while, he was fine, albeit swerving more than he probably should be. He was just a few miles away from his home. Alas, all actions come with consequences. The consequences of Francis breaking his promise were that he would not come home unharmed that night.   
  
~*~  
 _But hold your breath  
Because tonight's the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_  
~*~  
  
    When Arthur got the call on his way home from work that Francis had been involved in a rather nasty car accident and had been arrested for drunk driving, his emotions were understandably mixed, hazy and driving him crazy. He was scared, terrified, even, as well as absolutely furious with his boyfriend but at the same time only relieved that the Frenchman was alive.   
  
    The surprise of the event hit him like a punch to the stomach and made him feel sick, but as livid as he was at the moment, he wanted to see for himself that Francis was alright, and of course he wasn't just going to leave Francis alone in that horrid jail cell, even if he did deserve it. Instead of going home, he of course drove down to the police station and bailed Francis out. No words were spoken as Arthur dragged Francis out to the car, shoved him into the passenger's side and began driving back home.  
  
    The tension between them was palpable in the air. The silence was almost unbearable, but Arthur was too furious to speak and Francis was far too scared. For the most part he stared out the window, while Arthur's eyes were fixed on the road, but every now and then, Francis sneaked a glance at his boyfriend. Arthur's emerald eyes looked like they were on fire and the expression on his face was grimmer than Francis had ever seen before. Arthur was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and as Francis had time to reflect upon all that had happened that day the guilt became so pressing upon him that it was hard for him to breathe.   
  
    Arthur got out of the car as soon as he had parked it in the driveway and turned it off. He walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door and dragged Francis out of the car, gripping the front of Francis' shirt so hard that Francis was afraid the shirt might tear. He had no choice but to follow Arthur inside the house. Once they were inside, Arthur shoved Francis against the wall, still holding tightly to the front of the Frenchman's shirt, and holding him up so that they were at eye level with each other. Francis didn't dare look away, though he wanted to, especially when Arthur unleashed his rage upon the other.  
  
    "Y-You could've died, you bastard! How... How could you do this!? How could you go behind me and break your promise and endanger yourself like this!? I thought I made you happy! Y-you... How could you be so daft...? Why would you risk your life by putting such wicked things in front of you again!? Knowing how much I'd break just to know you were gone! Francis, you-... I-I...-"   
  
    Arthur stopped his yelling when he realized that Francis was in tears again, and he noticed that tears were pouring from his own eyes as well. He was suddenly reminded of the argument that had occurred between him and Francis only last night, which he had forgotten in the heat of all that had happened tonight. He considered for a moment the fact that the argument, which had been Arthur's fault in the first place, was probably what had led to Francis breaking his promise, which meant that at the end of it all this was all Arthur's fault and not Francis'.   
  
    Though Arthur was still furious with the Frenchman, he couldn't bring himself to shout at the other any longer. He didn't want to hurt Francis anymore than he already had, and on top of that, he could find no words left to say that would express his distress for everything that had happened tonight. For now, all he could do was stare at Francis as he tried to stop himself from crying, though that seemed impossible right now.   
  
    Francis, on the other hand, believed that all of this was his fault, and as he stared into his boyfriend's fearful and furious eyes, it made him sick to think that he had been the one to cause such a wretched expression and make Arthur feel so terrible. Francis' own eyes were filled with only unparalleled guilt and sorrow. If Francis' heartache was bad earlier, it was about to kill him now.   
  
    The thoughts running through his mind were of the various ways that he could end his life. Thoughts such as those hadn't crossed his mind at all since he had moved in with Arthur, but at the moment it seemed that the only thing he wanted to do was die or disappear or be any place but here, with Arthur, under such horrible circumstances. Though, Francis knew that his death would only make Arthur feel worse than he already did, so he tried to push the thoughts away. He'd never hurt Arthur like that. He could never bring himself to end his own life, knowing how much Arthur would miss him.  
  
    Francis slowly wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso and buried his face in the fabric of Arthur's shirt. Arthur gasped in surprise, but found that the only thing he could do was hug Francis back, so tightly that Francis was afraid he would burst. Even so, he was glad to feel safe and protected in Arthur's arms once again.   
  
    "I-I'm sorry...! I'm s-so sorry... I-I didn't mean...- I-I didn't want...- I-I'm sorry...!" Francis sobbed. He couldn't think of anything else to say. There were no words to express how guilty and sorrowful he really felt. His mind was too hazy to even be able to think about saying anything else. He just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."  
  
~*~  
 _So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_  
~*~  
  
    Arthur's heart melted upon hearing how miserable the other man sounded. Francis hadn't spoken a word until that moment, but his voice was rough and shaky from the tears and sobs that were mixed in with it, and as the two stood there together, hugging onto each other for dear life, Arthur couldn't help but reminisce about the last time that Francis had gotten drunk, which had been the day that they had confessed to each other.  
  
    He remembered how happy they had both been. How Francis' tears were of joy and not sorrow. How wide Francis' smile had been. How ecstatic Arthur had been to know that he had made Francis' life worth living. He loved the Frenchman to death and the fact that Arthur had made him feel so sad made Arthur want to die. He wanted to make Francis happy again, but he couldn't just let go of what had happened. He didn't know what to do.   
  
    Arthur started to cry harder, sobs and whimpers escaping from his mouth as he pushed Francis away from him, and grabbed onto the other's shirt once again. He pulled Francis up again so that the two were at eye level, and their faces were extremely close together. Arthur opened his mouth as if to scream, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
    "Dammit, Francis...! You-"  
  
    Francis saw the moment and he seized it without a second thought. He wanted a way to make up to Arthur for all that he had done, and still wasn't exactly sure how on earth he could do that, but at the very least he could prove to Arthur that he still loved him. That he wanted this to stop. That he was really and truly sorry and that he would do anything to make it up.   
  
    Francis grabbed onto the collar of Arthur's shirt and pulled him even closer, closing the gap between their lips as Francis kissed him deeply and lovingly. He tried his best to get his emotions across in the kiss, but wasn't sure whether he was doing a good job or not. He was so afraid that Arthur would push him away or hit him or yell at him again, but Arthur fell powerless to the spell of Francis' lips. All he could do was return the kiss, just as deeply and lovingly, if not even more so.   
  
    Arthur felt his anger slowly slipping away, and the negative feelings were replaced with the feelings of love and protection that he had always felt towards Francis. It was impossible to hate the Frenchman, even with all the stupid things he did. Arthur couldn't bring himself to be mad at Francis any longer.   
  
    "I'm sorry, Francis..." Arthur whispered against the other's lips as he parted their kiss, needing to breathe, but Arthur quickly pulled Francis in for another. He held Francis as tightly as possible, their bodies pressed impossibly close together. Francis whimpered softly but returned the kiss all the same.   
  
    They pulled away again and stared at each other, both of them seeming to have calmed down, though tears still streamed down both of their faces. "Don't get me wrong... I hate what you did... But I could never hate you, Francis..." Arthur whispered, one he had caught his breath.   
  
    Francis nodded subtly, and looked down at his feet. "I-I know, I know... A-and I'm sorry, Arthur... I-I'm so sorry... I-I never meant to make you so angry...! I-I know I'm an idiot... I-I'm so stupid... I-I made a promise and I broke it and I...! I-I'm so sorry, Arthur! I-I love you!"   
  
    Arthur gasped softly. Even now that they were together, those words were rarely uttered by Francis, meaning that each and every time he said them, Arthur's heart fluttered and started pounding so hard that he thought it might burst out of his chest. He couldn't help but smile softly as he felt the rest of his anger float away upon hearing Francis say that.  
  
    "Oh, Francis..." he whispered, pulling the other into a hug once again and kissing his forehead repeatedly, tenderly. "I love you too..."      
  
~*~  
 _But hold your breath  
Because tonight's the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
~*~  
  
    Francis renewed his promise to Arthur, and in turn, Arthur made a promise to him. Arthur promised that he'd never make Francis cry again. At least, not sad tears. In fact, Arthur promised that he would never hurt Francis again if he could help it. Arthur would strive to only make him happy, and make it so that Francis was never even tempted to break his promise again.  
  
    Having made up with each other, finally, the two were at peace. It was quite late and both of them were tired, but neither one of them wanted to go to bed just yet. Instead, they sat on the couch together, curled up against one another and cuddling quietly while they found some old movie to watch on TV.   
  
    Francis was the first to fall asleep. Arthur wasn't surprised by this. The Frenchman had been through a lot more than he had that day and was probably struggling to stay awake ever since the two of them had come home. Watching old films wasn't nearly as much fun without having someone to laugh with you, and so, Arthur turned off the TV and stood up slowly, helping Francis lay down on the couch before leaning down and scooping him up, bridal-style, and carrying him to the bedroom.  
  
    It was an easier task than most people would think, but mainly because Francis had a very feminine figure and was easy to carry, and Arthur was a lot stronger than he looked. He laid Francis down in the bed gently, pulled the comforter down from underneath him, and pulled it back over him. After that, he climbed into bed beside the Frenchman and wrapped his arms around Francis' waist, pulling him close and resting his head against Francis' back.   
  
    Arthur smiled. They had only been apart from each other one night, but Arthur had missed him so much that it was driving him crazy, and being like this with his boyfriend again made him so happy he wanted to cry, though, he held it back. Now that the two of them were at peace together and cuddling and just being  _happy_ , Arthur never wanted it to stop, and he was sure that it never would.  
  
    After all, Arthur loved that git... Even with all the horribly daft things that Francis did, he was still Arthur's one and only. Arthur had always loved him, and, he always would.   
  
~*~  
 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or i won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to get better at writing summaries haha. Anyways, this is another oldie. It was a Christmas gift for a very good friend and rp partner of mine. This story is based off of a few of our rps ( Jude if you're reading this ilu ). Also the song used in this fic is "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade uvu


End file.
